spritechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cruel Confrontation
The Cruel Confrontation is the second act (episode) of''' Sprite Chronicles: Darkness and Light. Video Synopsis The final day continues as each team struggles with their opponents. As the void is almost ready to destroy their worlds, our heroes must win their final fights before time runs out. Plot Characters Video Game Characters '''Major Protagonists *Mario Mario *Sonic the Hedgehog Minor Protagonists *Shadow the Hedgehog *Luigi Mario Antagonists *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Metal Sonic *Chaos *Mephiles the Dark (flashback, possessing Scornic) *Larry Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Roy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Morton Koopa, Jr. *Lemmy Koopa *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Petey Piranha (flashback) *Dark Bowser (flashback) *Mecha Sonic (flashback) Fan Characters Major Protagonists *Danix *Sadia *Scornic *Digikoopa *Siro *Dark Chaos *Sergio *Master Brawler *Jordan *Masterells *Frost X. Forest Minor Protagonists *Jerrell *Darkness Antagonists *Hedro Ahriman *Nazo Other *Various Yoshis (flashback) *Kamek (flashback) *Boo (flashback) *Goomba (flashback) *Koopa (flashback) *Shy Guy (flashback) *Dry Bones (flashback) *Bob-Omb (flashback) *E-123 Omega (flashback) *Sticks the Badger (flashback) *Miles "Tails" Prower (flashback) *Amy Rose (flashback) *Knuckles the Echidna (flashback) *Rouge the Bat (flashback) *Eldstar *Mamar *Skolar *Muskular *Misstar *Klevar *Kalmar *Peach Toadstool *Daisy *Toadsworth *Rosalina Major Events Battles *Mario Mario vs. Bowser and Bowser, Jr. *Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Metal Sonic and Chaos *Danix and Scornic vs. Hedro Ahriman *Mario Mario and Luigi Mario vs. Bowser and Bowser, Jr. *Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Metal Sonic *Mario Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Master Hand and Crazy Hand *Mario Mario vs. Sonic the Hedgehog: Rematch Differences from Original Characters *DX, Dairo, Dalia Mason, Flaric, Small Fry, High Volts, Tunami, Shin, Shadow Android, and Fawful do not appear in the reboot. They were removed due to having little impact on the original Darkness and Light's plot. *The Koopalings, the various Yoshis, Kamek, Boo, Goomba, Koopa, Shy Guy, Dry Bones, Bob-Omb, E-123 Omega, Sticks the Badger, Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna, Rouge the Bat, the Star Spirits, Peach Toadstool, Toadsworth, Daisy, and Rosalina were not present in the original Darkness and Light. *In the reboot, Chaos is unable to speak. Plot *The original Darkness and Light had 20 episodes in total. Due to how short a majority of these episodes were, the reboot compresses Episodes 11-20 into one episode. *In the original season, Sonic was separated from his team after meeting and fighting Chaos in BeanBean Castle Town. The fight ended with Sonic being hit into the town's sewer system, where he fought and defeated Mecha Sonic. Later, Sonic went to Angel Island to save his team from one of Chaos' attacks and defeated Chaos without his team's aid. In the reboot, Sonic is separated from his team after Hedro captures Siro, Sadia, and Digikoopa and lures Danix and Scornic away while Metal Sonic and Chaos prevent Sonic from following them. *In the original season, Hedro took Danix and Scornic to the Brawl Final Destination, where he defeated Scornic, but was quickly defeated by Danix afterwards. In the reboot, Hedro lures Danix and Scornic to another area in Angel Island and eventually Sky Sanctuary, where Danix is defeated and Scornic (possessed by Mephiles) defeats Hedro. *In the original season, the possessed Scornic takes Danix to Final Valley, where Danix transforms and defeats the possessed Scornic. In the reboot, the possessed Scornic fights Danix, Sadia, Siro, and Digikoopa on Sky Sanctuary, but gets defeated by Jerrell. *In the original season, Shadow and Luigi appeared after the teams' final opponents were defeated and helped Mario and Sonic fight Master Hand and Crazy Hand. In the reboot, Shadow and Luigi partake in the confrontation with Mario and Sonic's final opponents. Luigi helps Mario defeat Bowser and Bowser, Jr. while Shadow talks Chaos out of fighting any further. *In the original season, both teams regrouped with each other in a forest before being teleported elsewhere by Nazo. In the reboot, both teams do no not regroup. *Team Mario and Team Sonic were unnamed groups in the original Darkness and Light. *In the original season, the final fight between Mario and Sonic took place on the Brawl Final Destination. In the reboot, the fight took place on the Fourth Final Destination. *In the original Darkness and Light, the winner of the final fight was decided by a vote in the comments of the 19th episode, with the majority of the votes going to Sonic. In the reboot, no vote took place, but Sonic is still the winner of the fight. Other *The original Darkness and Light was made by using Paint and Windows Movie Maker. The reboot was made by using Macromedia Flash 8. *Textboxes were not present in the first 17 episodes of the original Darkness and Light. *The original Darkness and Light did not have an ending and only showed the credits on a black screen. The song that would play during the credits was different for each episode. *A narrator is present in the reboot in order to help the plot progress faster. Trivia